


A Cold Kiss

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean finally gets to experience one of his kinks in the bedroom, all in the very capable hands of Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A Cold Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for the first day of Kinktober: omorashi, **knife play** or body swap. This is the first time I'm participating, so yay me. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Kudos and comments make a dreary fall heart much lighter <3 but it's not necessary.

Dean pulls on the restraints, trying one more time to escape but the leather around his wrists and ankles is unyielding. It hugs him tightly but not too tight to restrict blood flow or cause numbness in his hands or feet.

Dean sighs and allows his body to relax against the soft mattress.

Cas chuckles from the shadows in the corner and Dean starts. He had been too preoccupied with examining his restraints to take notice of Cas being back.

“There is no escape, Dean. No use in fighting.

Dean narrows his eyes and pulls on the restraints one last time as if trying to defy Cas' words.

“I wouldn't be me if I didn't try.”

Cas steps out from the shadows, a smile on his lips. “No, it wouldn't be you, if you didn't try. That's what I admire about you, Dean, even love. Your grit and tenacity. No matter the odds, your soul sings when faced with a challenge.”

“It's not a pretty song but it's a tune at least.”

Cas just hums and walks up to the bed.

Dean notices that he's still wearing clothes, not that the discovery displeases him. Quite the opposite in fact. His cock twitches as the disparity, at the vulnerability. Not that Dean has thought about it that much, he just _likes it_ , and what he likes he indulges in.

“I won't grace you with my song.” Cas says it matter-of-factually as he splays his hand over Dean's chest, pressing down slightly.

Dean sighs, wanting to nestle close to Cas but finding now that the bondage hinders him. It's what he wants but that doesn't mean he's not frustrated. He settles on just looking at Cas. Even in the dim light of some candles lit earlier, Dean's heart makes a leap. Cas radiates power and beauty and _strength_. Just like him to stand in the only place where shadows keep him away from the light.

“Not that you're here to hear _me_ sing, are you, Dean?” There's a sudden hint of steel in Cas' voice and his eyes flash blue with grace. He presses down harder on Dean's chest, nails digging in.

Instant arousal flashes through Dean's body and his cock jumps. He tries his restraints again and pulls but there's no give, no place to hide. Dean's cock twitches again. Yes, that's it, if only –

Dean inhales at the glint of steel that flashes in Cas' hand.

If the sun itself came down to greet Dean, his eyes would be on that knife in Cas' hand. His breathing quickens and Dean doesn't need the agonizing tease of Cas' fingers around his cock to know he's harder than he's ever been. His hips thrust upwards as his heart keeps beating in warning.

Cas looks around the room, a sudden frown on his face. “I do think it's rather light in here.”

Dean finally tears his eyes away from the knife to look at Cas. “I don't know about you, but I don't have cat vision like you, Cas. It's pretty dark in here.”

“Pretty dark will not do.”

Cas walks up to Dean and places a blindfold over his eyes. He lifts up Dean's head and clasps the blindfold in the back and then like the wind, Cas' presence is gone.

Everything is in darkness and even that is too weak a word. The whole world has been drowned in that blackness and when Cas utters Dean's name, it's a rope that Dean clings to.

“Dean, are you with me?”

It comes to him in the void, a low rumble that reminds him of the sheets at his back, reminds him of his bindings and the utter futility to even think about escape.

Dean feels the edge of the knife rest on his chest and his breathing speeds up.

“Are you with me?” Cas' voice is low and demanding and Dean only nods in reply, too occupied with that promise of sharp steel on soft skin. _His skin._ Dean bucks his hips, aching for some friction, some sharpness, a release of come, blood, breath.

He exhales, wets his tongue. “Yeah... I'm with you.”

Blood roars in his head and he turns to where he thinks Cas is. “Cas... please...”

The cold metal of the knife leaves him and Dean almost sobs. He's not sure if it's in relief or sorrow.

“Shh.” Cas' voice is right next to him and Dean stills when the sharp point of the blade returns and rests at his throat.

He swallows and the blade presses into soft skin infinitesimally harder.

Cas drags his nails across Dean's cock, ending the torturous stroke in a hard squeeze of the head. “You said I had the vision of a cat, Dean.”

Dean breathes heavily and wants to thrust upward. He needs release. Just a touch and he'll come but the knife is there, resting on warm skin with a cold promise of its own. Cas lets go and Dean steels himself.

He yanks at his restraints – that he can do – but they don't budge.

Cas whispers now. “You said I had the vision of a cat, Dean.”

Dean's fire and cold sweat. He's a string stretched too taut and blissfully relaxed. His heart hammers in his chest, pumping that fire through his sweatsoaked body, a sweat that is born from anticipation and fear and _want_.

Cas strokes his cheek. “This kitty has _claws_.” He drags the knife down Dean's chest, the edge finally biting.

Dean grits his teeth at the burning pain. A groan escapes his lips but turns into a moan as the tiny rivulet of blood runs down his body. Finally, all that buildup in Dean's groin, the sound of Cas' voice and the sweet steel that brings fire, that knife on him, the knowledge that Cas used it, is too much for Dean.

He tries to grab hold of his restraints but only finds air. Instead, he closes his hands into hard fists as his body practically bends like a bow. He digs his heels in as he finally gets some release. Come spurts on his stomach and even in the darkness, Dean closes his eyes, savoring it all.

Cas' mouth catches his as he releases Dean from the blindfold.

Dean blinks up at Cas slowly. His heart still pounds wildly but he can't help the grin that spreads on his face. “Holy shit, Cas. We need to do that again soon.”

Cas smirks and catches Dean's mouth in a hard kiss. “Oh, we will.”


End file.
